Perman
, by Fujiko F. Fujio, is a Japanese manga and anime about a clumsy boy, Mitsuo Suwa, who is chosen as an apprentice of Superman. The name "Perman" is based on "Superman" without the "Su". However, due to copyright concerns, the name of Pāman's boss was changed into "Birdman" later. The first series was serialized in ''Shōnen Sunday and other magazines from 1967 to 1968, and the second was serialized in CoroCoro Comic from 1983 to 1986. The first anime series was first produced in black and white in 1967. It was remade in color in 1983 and films were released in 1983, 1984, 1985, 2003 and 2004 along with Doraemon films. Story Superman (later "Birdman") gives a clumsy human boy, Mitsuo Suwa, four items to help him as Perman, Superman/Birdman's apprentice: 1) A mask which increases physical strength 6600 times. 2) A cape for flying in the sky at 119 km/h, 3) A badge which enables him to communicate with other Permen and breathe underwater using the oxygen tank, 4) An X-ray light to see distance object in dark. In addition, he gives him a copy-robot which metamorphoses into his look-alike to help him keep his secret identity during Perman missions; However, if his secret identity becomes known to others, his brain will be destroyed for betraying the secret of Pāman. This penalty becomes reduced to being turned into an animal in later chapters. Mitsuo begins by rescuing people who are victims of crimes or disasters, so as Perman he is admired; but he is often troubled by his dual life as a both brilliant superhero and an unrewarded ordinary boy. He wishes to abandon his role of Perman; but he continues being Perman out of a desire to help people caught in disasters. Soon, he meets other Permen and teams with them. In the end, he achieves the status of Superman and leaves to a planet for Supermen to become a superhero. Characters Outside Japan Paman has aired been in countries other than Japan India In India (on the station Nickelodeon India), the anime is released as Perman, dubbed in Hindi, English, Tamil and in Telugu. Indonesia In Indonesia, Paman was released as P-man, dubbed in Bahasa Indonesia and broadcast on RCTI. Italy Superkid eroe bambino. Latin America In Latin America it was released as El Hombre Par, dubbed in Spanish. South Korea Aired as Super Boy Perman (슈퍼 꼬마 퍼맨). United States In July 15, 2010, Perman was released in America in a Teletoon marathon on CBS featuring the character's names Americanized and features Perman called Super Dude and Superman/Birdman called Captain Obvious. Current programming *Ninja Hattori-kun *Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Camp Lazlo *The Tofus *Fred's Head *Iggy Arbuckle *The Batman *Mew Mew Power Former programming *Perman (July 15, 2010-July 17, 2010) *Teacher's Pet (July 5, 2010-July 10, 2010) *6teen (Christmas special on July 15, 2010) *Wayside (July 10, 2010-July 12, 2010) *Class of the Titans (July 4, 2010-July 25, 2010) *Total Drama World Tour (July 20, 2010-July 20, 2010) - fell down due to proceeding on Cartoon Network *Skunk Fu (July 9, 2010-July 25, 2010) *Case Closed (Karaoke Killing revived in Teletoon Idol: July 23, 2010) - copyright to Funimation caused it to fell but gain good ranking External links * The official website to 2003 movie * The official website to 2004 movie Category:Anime of 1967 Category:Anime of 1983 Category:Anime of 2003 Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Children's manga Category:School anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:CoroCoro Comic es:Hombre par id:P-Man it:Superkid eroe bambino ja:パーマン pt:Super Dínamo th:ปาร์แมน vi:Cậu bé siêu nhân zh-yue:神奇小子 zh:小超人